guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Incarnatos
I has a discussion page. :zomg, I has a discussion page, too! :p Welcome to the wiki, and if you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page, and if I can't help you, you can try asking Entropy, too. gl&hf-- (Talk) ( ) 22:45, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also, you can sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) -- (Talk) ( ) 22:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or press on the toolbarthing. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Bah. Is there any way to get a template similar to this: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:ThePointless/ThePointless On Guildwiki, since the official wiki sucks ^o) Incarnatos 21:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :A lot of users have their own personal formats for userboxes; that one seems to be the official one for all GWW users. You could copy it directly but I wouldn't, since I don't think GWiki supports that kind of code (looks foreign to me) and it's usually a bad idea to copy directly anyways. (T/ ) 21:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Tried that, didn't work. *Goes to look for wiki tutorials* :Here is the template used for that character box. If you want to use this as a personal template, copy it into a new page in your userspace : User:Incarnatos/Character infoxbox copy the part up to where it says (the rest is explanation of how to use it). To use it on your page, you can do it with the info on the template but instead of just {{Character infobox... you'd use {{User:Incarnatos/Character infoxbox However, as Entropy said, it can be a bad idea to copy. (Don't know if it would be a copyvio because of GWW's licensing.) If this doesn't work, I'll look at it more closely, but the code doesn't look too foreign. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:51, 11 December 2007 (UTC) 'Tis quiet on the Wiki today. Indeed. *Goes back to reverting vandalism* Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)